The Fight
by imnotreallyahipster
Summary: (Established Swan Queen.) Everyone finds themselves back in fairytale land and Regina's castle is attacked (I'm bad at summaries, sorry.) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything! This is my first fic, and it's unbeta-ed so any mistakes are on me. Also, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not?**_

"FIRE!" Rings out on the battlefield, another flaming ball of garbage is flung out the castle, arrows are drawn and released onto the castle.

Cries of "The Evil Queen must die!" and "She must pay for her sins!" is heard over the roar of soldiers running.

"Don't you see? She called her army back! She's giving up!" One soldier tries to reason, but just is pushed aside as the war on The Evil Queen's castle continues.

* * *

A blonde woman and a brunet boy start dragging themselves out of the violent sea, the blonde woman is coughing and picks up the young boy.

"Emma! Henry!" Snow and Charming starts running to the pair.

Emma looks up and moves her wet hair out of her face.

"Take him." Emma whispers in a sad voice, handing an already sleeping Henry over to Charming.

"What happened?" Snow inquires worriedly as Emma drops to the sand and begins to laugh, a hysterical laugh, it's as though she can't believe what's happening.

"Wha…. what happened? WE ARE IN FAIRYTALE LAND, MARY-MARGRET, AND I HAD TO DRAG MY SON THROUGH A FUCKING SEA TO GET AWAY FROM THE FIGHTING HE DOESN'T NEED TO SEE." Emma stands up as she began shouting, Henry wakes with a start, nearly falling out of Charming's arms.

"Mom, what's wrong?" The boy ask in a sleepy voice, looking at his mother as Charming stands him up properly.

"Nothing Kid, I'm just a bit tired." Henry nods and looks around at the other refugees on the beach, Emma looks around as well, as if just noticing they have a slight audience at her outburst.

"Can I go see if I can find Ava and Nicolas?" Henry asks hopefully.

"Sure, just make sure to stay in sight!" Emma calls after the boy running away.

"Care to explain WHY you're here though, Emma?" Snow asks again.

"We had you in a safe place, you shouldn't have been near the fighting." Charming continues, Emma bows her head and sighs.

"The kid wanted to see her. I had no idea it was like this. When the first arrow hit she looked at us with panicked eyes and told us to fucking run, to basically gun it til we got to the sea, and the current will take us where we need. The fuck is up with that? Seriously?" Emma groans and runs her hands through wet hair. "I'm glad she was fucking right, any longer and I probably would have drowned."

Snow and Charming exchange a look and frown.

"MOM!" Henry yells and Emma turns instinctually and gasps at the sight of Henry at where the water meets land. Henry's crouched next to a figure, a woman, who's face down in the sand, the three Royals start running towards him and the figure. Emma immediately rolls the woman over onto her back and gasps.

"Regina…." Emma gasps her name while Snow and Charming snarl it.

"Emma help her she's not breathing!" Henry cries and desperately looks to Emma.

"I… Kid…." Emma watches as Henry moves wet hair out of his adoptive mother's eyes and cradles her head in his small lap.

"Please…." Emma sighs and brings her lips to Regina's breathing air into her lungs, immediately Regina starts coughing.

"MOM!" Henry exclaims, smiling and looking at Emma then back at Regina, moving her hair out of her face again.

"Hen….Henry?" Regina asks, voice hoarse.

"I'm here mommy, don't move." The 12 year old boy whispers as he continues to stroke her hair.

"I used…. to do that….. when you….. where young….." Regina speaks slowly, clearing her throat a couple times, Henry smiles.

"I remember Mom." Henry looks to Emma. "Emma saved you."

Regina looks over to Emma, as if seeing her for the first time and smiles.

"Thank you, my love, I knew everything was going to be okay." Regina wraps her hand around Emma's hand before slipping into unconsciousness while the Charmings look at each other as Emma watches the sorceress' face.

"My love?" Snow breaks the silence.

"Uhm…." Emma stutters. "She and I may sort of be together…."

Snow's eyes seem to bulge at the answer. "What?!"

"It's my life, Mary-Margaret… Snow… Whatever the hell your name is! I've loved her since before the stupid curse broke, just stay the hell out of it!" Emma exclaims, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"She can't be here Emma!" Charming growls. "She is evil!"

"No she's not!" Henry speaks up, gently placing his mother's head onto the sand and standing up, three sets of eyes snap to him. "She's not evil! Not anymore at least. She only defended because she knew all the people were coming, she said she'd call them off when we escape so that she knows we were safe. You don't understand! She loves Emma, and she loves me, and she's willing to look past her hatred for you, Grandma, because she loves us. She's not evil anymore."

Snow blinks then looks to Charming, Regina stirs on the ground and reaches out for Emma in her sleep.

"Emma, come back to bed." She mumbles, and Emma's face turns red.

"Just go do your hero stuff, I'll take care of her." Emma mumbles before standing up and picking the smaller woman up, making sure to hide her face.

"Emma you can't do this!" Snow pleads as Emma begins to walk towards where she knows her castle is.

"I can, and I will." Emma replies with Henry in tow.

"My Saviour." Regina whispers against Emma's neck. "And my little Prince, thank you. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, it's not beta'd either, so mistakes are all mine. Disclaimer, I don't own ONCE or any characters.

* * *

Emma enters her chambers in her parent's castle with an unconscious Regina in her arms and Henry trailing behind.

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry questions innocently, eyeing his brunette mother.

"Yeah kid, she's just tired." Emma whispers, placing Regina on top of the bed, smoothing down the witches hair and gazing at her. "Turn around." She instructs and Henry turns his back while Emma begins to remove the woman's wet clothing and pulling the covers over her. "Okay, you can turn around again." The brunette stirs and coughs lightly as the boy turns around.

"Emma? Henry?" Regina whispers weakly, Henry rushes to his mother's side.

"You passed out again, what happened out there?" Emma questions, clutching onto her lover's hand tighter.

"They destroyed my castle Emma. It was pretty much done for by the time I was able to leave." Regina whispers sadly.

"My p... Mary-Margaret and David said that they were just going to talk... they didn't know we were there..." The blonde cries out furiously, standing up and releasing the brunette's hand.

"Emma, don't be mad at them." Regina sits up and reaches towards her lover.

"How can I not be mad? I heard people shouting out orders to fucking _"Kill the Queen on sight._"! How the fuck can I not be mad at them?" Emma shouts, Regina glances towards Henry and sighs.

"Henry can you give your mom and I some privacy?" Regina whispers and the brunet sticks out his lip in a pout. "Please, Henry?"

Henry nods and walks out of the room, rolling his eyes.

"Emma, try to understand them, I've done a lot of bad things, I've hurt them and their people."

"I don't care what you've done, they don't know you like I do, I've told them you changed, but what do they do? They lock me and our son up in a room and go to kill you!" Emma rants, pacing the room at a rapid pace.

"My love, calm down. Being consumed by anger is something I know well, don't let that happen to you..." Regina trails off, looking around the room. "Emma... Are we in your mother's castle?" Regina asks cautiously. Emma nods and chews on the inside of her cheek. "Emma! Why would you bring me to the people who were trying to kill me?"

"I didn't think of it!" Emma shouts, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I just knew the castle was close, and I had no idea if you were okay or not!"

"Emma..." Regina stops as Charming bursts through the door with his sword at ready, Snow close behind.

"Get away from her Emma, she's dangerous." Snow warns as Emma steps between her parents and lover.

"She's not dangerous Mary-Margaret!" Emma protests, using her own body as a shield for the witch. "She's changed. Her love for Henry, for **ME** has changed her. I love her, Henry loves her and she loves us."

"Emma you don't know what she's done!" Charming argues.

"Actually I do, when we shared a room on the ship to Neverland and after coming back from Neverland, there were a lot of long nights and we got closer, she told me everything. That's how I fell in love with her... _No_, that's a lie, I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. I just didn't realize it until those moments alone, sitting beside each other and watching the emotions play across her face, the emotion in those beautiful brown eyes..." Emma trails off and turns to look into said eyes, smiling. She turns back to her parents a short moment later. "I love her, and if you want to hurt her, you have to go through me first."

"Me too!" Henry scurries in and stands beside Emma.

"Emma listen to us, you can't trust her." Snow pleads, "She's _evil_."

"No. I was never evil, **YOU** are the one who added Evil to my name." Regina's husky voice rings through the room, all eyes turning to her.

"You have no right to speak right now Witch." Charming growls, pointing his sword at the tan woman.

"Emma, she's not welcome here. You aren't allowed to see her. I'm sorry." Snow glares at Regina as Emma's mouth falls open.

"I'm 28 years old, and you didn't even raise me! You can_not_ tell me what to do. If you think for a moment you can control me, you're wrong." Emma snarls. "If she's not welcome here, then I'm not welcome here, _Henry_'s not welcome here! We'll find another place to live."

"If that's what you want, we'll go back to Storybrooke, then wherever we're wanted. Because, incase you didn't notice, there's still beans being grown, we can travel the realms with ease." Regina speaks up.

"Like hell you will, you will not steal my daughter away from me, Regina." Snow steps towards the trio and Regina places her hands on Emma's hand and Henry's shoulder.

"Mary-Margaret, this is my life, you don't control me. I never even wanted to come to this place. I only did because you did and Henry did. I miss my car, I miss tv, I miss my clothes. I didn't grow up here, this isn't my place." Emma sighs and rubs her forehead. "Regina, are you strong enough?" The blonde whispers and Regina makes an confirmative noise. "Can we?"

"Yes my darling." Regina whispers, wrapping her arms around Henry and Emma's waists and the trio disappear in a puff of purple and white smoke.

The Charmings turn and look each other with baffled looks on their faces.

"That witch!" Charming finally growls out and throws his sword to the ground in anger.

"Don't worry Charming, we won't let her take Emma and Henry." Snow soothes her husband as they leave Emma's chambers.

**tbc?**

* * *

Ugh honestly, I'm not sure if I like what I'm doing. I may not continue this. I may if enough people like it, but otherwise, I don't know...


End file.
